zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User Plan/SHawksley's Survival Plan
Hello! This plan obviously isn't foolproof, because nothing is foolproof in the zombie apocalypse, but it sure seems quite good. This plan can be adapted by anyone who wants to use it, it shouldn't be too hard. 1) "Crunch" (First 3 Days) *Obviously, my first problem will be finding out what kind of virus it is. I have multiple plans for multiple types of infections, this is the "slow walkers" plan. *'Get from wherever I am to my house.' This might be the biggest problem, because I live quite a ways from town. However, also a bonus, because there's a huge mountain between me and town. Any walkers will take quite a tumble getting across it. *'Round up the neighbors.' I live in Maine. In case you need clarification, that means that everyone on my road has some sort of gun, and at least half either know someone in law enforcement that they can call immediately and hook up with or ARE law enforcement and are trained to use guns. We want the popos on our side against ghouls. *'Collect supplies.' I have a gun safe, which is stocked with a shotgun, three pistols, and an assault rifle. I also have an air rifle which has about the power of a .22 rifle. In addition, there are multiple crowbars, axes, pickaxes, and other melee weapons in my house. I have a hatchet at the foot of my bed in case one comes while I'm asleep, and I have a bunk bed so it can't reach me. I also have about 50 jars of beans, syrup, jam, peaches, and other yummy delectables. In addition, I have a bullet maker that can make bullets, and two bows (admittedly without many arrows, but meh.). I'll also grab our chickens. We have 3 chickens that are currently laying, but about ten pullets in a chicken trailer that we can bring. Also, our neighbors have lots of animals we can take. If it's the Solonum virus, we can bring our dogs, we have four. Our neighbors have at least 5 dogs. As these are pre-Infection dogs, we'll have to leash them up inside the 'cades. *'Get transportation.' There's a heck of a lot of cars in my driveway. I'll probably take either the Dodge truck, which has a plow that I can weld some spikes onto, or the Jeep, which admittedly has a dead battery and a flat tire, but looks cool. *'Hook up with the neighbors and head to the chosen safe zone.' For security reasons, I won't tell you where I live, but I will tell you that in a town near me contains an awesome place to hide - our local Aroostook Milling. You might think that the place sucks, but the entire back end is encased in barbed-wire fence. It does have a giant gate that opens and closes, but with our armada (probably 5-10 vehicles), we can use cars to make a barricade. Outside the door are lots of bags of fertilizer and some fence panels. We can pile the fertilizer bags in front of the door, making it impossible to get at, and nail the fence panels up to the windows. The windows can be smashed, and they're huge, but there are ways around it. The fence panels alone will keep anything but arms out of the building. In addition, about a quarter of a mile down the road is an ACE car rental. I've checked it out, and there's almost always two to three stretch limos outside. If we can get in and grab the keys, we've got stretch limos and other vehicles. My chosen hideout is right next to a large equipment rental area, including some awesome forklifts that we can use to lift piled up cars onto the barricades. We wouldn't have to worry about the chickens from before starving, it's got lots of chicken food, and chickens can feed on grass and bugs, which probably won't die from the infection. 2) First Weeks (Z-Day + 14 - 28) *'Hide out.' With the supplies we bring, we could probably live for a few days, giving that we have about 10 survivors. If we have more, then they'll need to bring in supplies themselves. There is another building inside the fence, this can be our backup plan for if the safe zone is breached. I haven't gotten the chance to get into the building to case it out, but it isn't that unlikely that I could check it out after the 'pocalypse. *'Scravenge.' Scavenge food, water, and supplies from nearby areas, and build some awesome-looking gardens and water catchers. There'll be a lot of seed packets in the store and supplies. *'Create a Government:' I probably won't go for the whole "Representative Democracy" thing the whole way... I believe that the best idea would be making groups (Hunters, Scavengers, Farmers, Security, Marksmen, Cooks, Builders, Scouts) and having a Head of each group. In case you don't recognize it, read The Maze Runner. Really good book. Meetings of the group would happen once a week, or whenever a crisis situation develops. These meetings could be attended by any survivors who wished to do so. If someone wished to replace someone else as a Head, they would have to write a speech and make it in front of everyone, then give a week for the replacer to show what they can do, then voting. The Heads would train apprentices in their groups in case they are killed in the course of their work. All survivors will be called to take up arms as needed (exceptions being if they are under 12 without parental consent or over 70). *'Raise Morale:' With the chickens that we bring with us, we can make some delicious scrambled eggs, and come harvest time, some hash would be nice. There's enough space in my chosen safe zone to have a play, and we could have a bonfire with ghouls on top (probably better stay away from it, just to be safe). I have a fully charged MP3 with lots of tunes, the charge lasts about 25 hours, maybe more. If we can fortify the radio station and keep it running, we could have a party! The space that we have could alternately be a stage, a dance floor, or a soccer field if we wanted it to be, meaning that we have virtually limitless opportunities for fun things to do to raise morale. DODGEBALL, ANYONE??? 3) Last Months (Z-Day + Months) *'Painting the town red (Actually, probably gray, red, and white, from brain, blood, and bone): '''After a while, we'll have found the best way to deal with multiple zombies. Hopefully, we'll find a a few megaphones that we can alert survivors that we're taking back the town and they can help us. Prior to battle, we will spend about a week making weapons and ammunition. If we can find a National Guard base, such as in The Walking Dead, we will have enough weapons to take back the town. If we can just take control of Downtown to the point where we can get a few men into the radio station, then the few who go into the station can stay and transmit the news that there are survivors in town and that they will be taking the town back soon, and the rest can fall back to a safe zone and hold there. If there are any survivors listening to the broadcasts, hopefully they will make their way into the safe zone and bolster our ranks. Given the population of 9,000 people, and the fact that there must be 3 different hunting stores, it shouldn't be that hard to get weapons ready for taking it back. *'Taking back the town and holding it.' After survivors make their way into town, we can take strike teams to eliminate the infected. Using some good tactics, we can take down the infected in town and take it back. Blowing up the bridge is a good idea, although we will have to add some flaming tar or something into the river. We will have construction tools and lots of stuff to make barricades with. Soon, our town will be a safe zone. *'Spreading the word.' Hopefully we can take control of some of the planes and helicopters in the airport to drop flyers over towns around us. We can send survivors out into the wild to spread the word of the town being a safe zone. Hopefully we can become a functioning village. *'Spreading.' If we can make contact with military personnel and coordinate with them, then we can hopefully begin taking back the towns around us. The town can become a military base, guarded well, and with survivors encountered while taking back towns being rerouted back. We can make contact with other survivors, using the planes and helicopters in the airport. We also have a ballooning festival. If we can get a few balloons into the air with flyers and noisemakers, we can not only lure infected together (ballooners can get lower to the ground and drop a frag grenade above the heads of the Z's, hopefully wiping most out), but we can also spread the message. With any luck, we can restart civilization and save the United States! RANDOM THINGYMABOBBERS *'Electricity:' Generators are really useful. Not sure if I saw it on the wiki or not, but an idea to use is cutting the limbs off of zombies (MORALE BOOOOOOST!) and taking the jaw off, and then tying them up to a rod and sitting two survivors on opposite sides so the zombies walk towards them, and turn the pole, giving us electricity. Also, without a jaw or arms, they have no danger, except for being really annoying. Slice the voicebox and you're all done with that groaning! Lights, television... hey, we could go to the TV station! Yeah! Get some news going on, that's the best way to lower morale... wait a minute. That's bad, right? *'Morale:' High morale is good. Low morale is not. Parties, fresh eggs, and killing zombies in gruesome ways heightens morale (to some). News lowers morale. *'Newspaper:' No matter how much news lowers morale, a newspaper is awesome. Even just a little one-sided paper is good. Print five or so and let them go through the safe zone. Print twenty or so. Who cares. Anyone who doesn't like 'em just tosses them onto a pile of Z's and lights a match. *'Radio:' Radio will help survivors figure out where we are. Radio can heighten morale. I mean, who in the world can get ADS when they're listening to Taylor Swift, even if she is probably undead? *'Bulletin Board:' A good way to make the citizens of your safe zone feel like you care. You should care. If they need something from the Search Committee, like a hoodie, they can put up what they want on a piece of paper on the bulletin board. If they have an AWESOME idea, like say, I dunno, a good old fashioned knitting club to help out with the winter preparations, or a good old fashioned guitar solo, or a good old fashioned game that those old coots at the corner store play (I think it's called BS... might be chess, you never know. All you see is the board, if you stood there for three hours there wouldn't be a single piece moved). (No offense). Like I said, it's good for morale if people think you care. You should care. *'Planes and Helicopters:' Everyone likes planes. Not as much as trains, but planes are good. I like trains. Planes can drop things like supplies and people. If there's a safe zone that needs help, send a heli with, like, twenty Spec Ops guys on it to help them out. Morale is raised with twenty Spec Ops guys. Did I say that already? *'Animals:' Mainers like animals. We would have chickens there already, but some cows (for milk, duh) (stupid non-Mainers) and some doggies (for cuteness factor) and some kitties (for the heat) (and for the cuteness factor). *'Movies:' The Terminator. A good old fashioned one for the kids, like Cars. Or, ya know, the totally unrealistic World War Z movie. Just sayin'. *'Guard Duty:' We'd have to have guard duty, and they'd have to have weapons. I mean, really. Duh. Sherlock Holmes of the Z's. *'Barricades:' As I said, there's chain-link fence. As I didn't say, there's pallets and trucks. I said there were limos and cattle panels, and fertilizer. So yeah, use the chain-link fence, go get some more chain-link from the airport fence, use the cattle panels and limos and trucks, and the fertilizer, and the pallets. A few guard towers would be good, get some engineers on that, Hugh... sorry, those of you named Hugh. First thing I thought of. Maybe Larry. Anyway. There's a building place with buildy things by the barricade, there's an equipment rental place inside the fence that we'd need to barricade, and there's a bus garage right near it. Drive the buses up to the barricades and put people on top of them for guardtowers. Give 'em a megaphone. *'Marital Contracts:' Marriage. There's a church in town, we'd need a pastor though...' ' *'Breaches:' As I said before, those under 12 without parental consent and those over 70 would get onto the roof or inside the building. All others (hopefully at least 30 people) will come out with melee weapons and firearms to deal with the breach. Take out the Z's and burn 'em. *'Facilities:' Obviously we would need a medical center, I suppose we could use the hospital if we cleared it out... we'd have an armory (maybe, I dunno, the radio station?). Water catchers (mall parking lot) and gardens (roofs in summer, inside in winter). Animals (Pigs are evil). Toilets (yuck). Cafeterias (could probably just make food at the pizza place and McDonald's and then go wherever with the food). Storage (there's some storage areas outside town a bit, we could use those, but they ARE quite far...). Bartering area (kinda like a farmer's market, good way to get things going). Crafting area (for building things, could have supplies like duct tape, wood, metal, grinding stone, etc). Kids area (there WILL be kids, right? Of course, dumbo!). *'Celebrations: Obviously the day all of the Z's are purged from town... I think that Christmas and Halloween would be good spirit boosters, we'd have to remember what day it is though... PROBLEMS There's two kinds of problems we face - Maine problems and general problems. Maine Problems *'''Winter: If you don't live in Maine, then you don't want to in the winter. It's cold, baby. Cold enough to freeze the dead, Walking Dead style (And World War Z style, too). Anyway. Before the winter, what I plan to do is ready a different, warmer building with whatever supplies we need, along with lots of wood and wood pellets. We need to keep a fire, or some heating method, going at all times, otherwise it'll get cold. Oil heaters could work, we'd need a lot of oil though. The main thing is going to be getting enough supplies, shoring up the Maine (heh, get the joke?) base against snow, and getting enough heavy blankets. General Problems *'Weapons: '''Please. If you live in the city, you probably won't understand... there are hunters. 'nuff said. *'Food and Water: Gardens. Water catchers. If that doesn't work, then resort to the old-fashioned stealing from the potato field. *'Zombies: '''If we have enough guns, this won't be a problem. Seriously, Mainers rule. *'Government: Odds are, the po-po won't be too happy when we start barricading our little base, so we'll have to just hide out inside the building until there aren't too many people outside.Category:Large Scale Tactics Category:Tactics and Strategies Category:User plan/surviving undead outbreaks